


A Chance Encounter

by kalawakan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff and Humor, M/M, athlete markhei makes me soft, markhei, they're both cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: Lucas might’ve found his new favorite thing in the world other than volleyball–it’s Mark’s smile.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> ah, finally a markhei fic! i've always wanted to write something about them and here we are~ i love sports and this mainly was inspired by the volleyball and badminton series of cool kiz on the block (ง ื▿ ื)ว enjoy!

Lucas is a middle school student who practices a lot to get to their school’s volleyball team. He is highly influenced by his older cousin, Johnny, who is a volleyball player from middle school and up until now that he is in college.

The family where Lucas grew up in was much involved with sports. His father was a basketball player, while his mother was a badminton player, and his little brother enjoys swimming. He fell in love with volleyball since the first time he watched and supported Johnny’s team when he was still in high school.

Lucas doesn’t really give much effort in studying as much as he do in playing volleyball, because he convinced himself that he was never really good at it.

  
/

One night, Lucas decided to go to the nearest playground near their house to practice alone. Johnny told him to practice more with his spikes because he sees potential in him, that he could become a wing spiker. His cousin helped him a lot, most especially because he is a setter–a good setter.

The wind that night was just chill and the right temperature, he loved it when the wind breeze touches his bare arms and face while practicing.

He tossed the ball up in the air once more and spiked it with all his might and so much power. The ball flew really fast into the darkness and Lucas suddenly heard a noise.

A noise that sounded like someone was groaning, as if the ball landed onto their head.

Lucas’ spikes are pretty powerful and he realized that he might’ve hit someone.

“Aww…” A man was on the floor and Lucas hurriedly ran towards him, and helped him get up. “Oh god, did it hit you? I’m so sorry.” He apologized and almost wanted to be eaten by a quicksand or something.

The man massaged his shoulder and lifted it up and down on a circular motion. “I’m okay, but man, that was a little harsh.” He was still massaging his shoulder.

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t able to control my spike, sorry.” Lucas apologized once more and his hands are now pressed together, feeling a little anxious.

“Are you a volleyball player?” The man asked.

“I’m actually practicing to get to the volleyball team in our school. I noticed that you’re also from the same school.” Lucas finally smiled and pointed out the other’s uniform, the same he has.

“Oh so you’re also from Amethyst Middle School? That’s cool! I hope you’ll get to be a part of the volleyball team! I just got accepted in the badminton team today.” The man was literally beaming when he started speaking again, and knowing that they go to the same school.

Lucas clapped once and was almost about to jump when the stranger told him he got in the badminton team. It’s as if they were actual close friends who were talking about some good news. “That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Thank you! By the way, I’m Mark.” He initiated a hand shake and Lucas responded quickly after he held his hand, “I’m Lucas!”

  
/

The next day, Lucas woke up a little anxious because today is the audition for the new members of the volleyball team in their school.

He called his cousin while he was on his way to school to ask for some tips. “Hyung, today is the day. I’m nervous.” Johnny felt the shakiness of his cousin’s voice and reassured him that he’ll be just fine, “I know it’s nerve wracking, but you have to believe in yourself, buddy. You’ve come this far, there’s no turning back.” Lucas needed those words, he felt reassured.

Lucas recognized a familiar figure when he was about to enter the school’s main gate. He wasn’t really sure if it was the person he was expecting, but he ran towards him anyway.

“Hey.” Lucas tapped the right shoulder of the boy, but the boy flinched a little from the tap and lifted his head up to see who it was who tapped him. “Ah, hey Lucas!”

It was Mark and thank god Lucas didn’t embarrassed himself this time, it’s too early in the morning. Lucas noticed that Mark was slightly lifting his shoulder and his reaction that was saying that _it hurts_.

“Oh no, was it because of me?” He couldn’t stop from staring at Mark and he wasn’t looking at where he was going, so he stumbled a little. But Mark managed to support him with his left hand. His reflexes are good, just like how good a badminton player should be.

“You okay? Be careful.” Mark helped Lucas to stand. “I’m okay. I’m really sorry about your shoulder. Athletes shouldn’t get hurt, I’m really sorry. I was reckless.” Lucas pressed his hands once again like he was praying, and bowed down to Mark and apologized.

It startled Mark and he immediately straightens Lucas’ body up. “Come on, I’m okay. It’s quite sore, but nevertheless, I’m good.” He smiled at the taller boy and tapped his shoulder to tell him that they needed to part ways now and go to their respective rooms.

“By the way, I heard that today is the volleyball audition. Good luck!” Mark’s words really calmed Lucas and put a smile on his face, “thank you.”

  
/

After classes, Lucas went straight to the gym for the audition. The tall man was extremely nervous and decided to go outside for a couple of minutes, trying to calm himself down.

There, he saw someone peeking at the lower windows of the gym, and it gave him a shock to discover who it was.

It was Mark.

“Hey.” Lucas greeted him and was delighted to see him there.

Mark immediately straightened himself up and was startled by the greeting of the taller boy. He wasn’t still used to hearing his deep voice. He began to wipe his sweaty hands onto his slacks, “Hey, uh, I came to see how you were doing.” The boy smiled shyly.

“That’s really nice that you came to see me. I don’t have many friends to do that for me.” Lucas was holding his chest, to show how touched he was by that simple gesture from Mark.

Mark didn’t know that Lucas has such a nice built, not until he saw him in a volleyball uniform. He looked really tall today compared to the first time he saw him.

Lucas was wearing his cousin’s old uniform, and surprisingly, it fits him. It was from his cousin’s middle school years uniform. The audition actually went well and Mark was totally stunned on how powerful Lucas was in the court. He have seen several volleyball matches before, but Lucas was extraordinary. Even their upperclassmen and coaches were shocked by his overflowing potentials.

Lucas was accepted in the team and was assigned to become a wing spiker. This could be the best day ever. He shouted his way out of the gym and came to hug Mark. He involuntarily and unconsciously hugged Mark, really tight.

“Oh my god, sorry that was random, but I made it!” The audition is over, but Lucas made himself anxious once again, he was shaking again, thinking that, _I hope he didn’t think it was creepy of me that I hugged him_. “It’s okay. Congratulations! I knew you could make it!” Mark wasn’t really expecting the hug, but he thought that it was actually nice. He realized how Lucas could easily squeeze him like that, they were like David and Goliath.

  
/

Both of them didn’t really have a lot of friends to count and lean on, even though Mark thought that Lucas would have tons of friends because of his bubbly personality. He could also be loud and dramatic, but Lucas was just as shy as him.

The two became good and close friends and even taught each other how to play the sports they both play. Today, both decided to go to the arcades and eat snacks after.

After classes, they both agreed to meet each other at the front gate. Mark came first and waited for the taller boy to arrive. Lucas hurriedly blasted off from their classroom after cleaning and saw Mark waiting for him. The smaller boy saw him too and waved at him with a huge smile on his face.

Lucas might’ve found his new favorite thing in the world other than volleyball–it’s Mark’s smile.

He placed his arms on top of Mark’s shoulder and was suddenly reminded by a memory, an unforgettable memory. “You know, I still feel bad whenever I remember how badly your shoulder sore because of my spike.” He now massaged Mark’s right shoulder and rested his arm again just like he did before, but now, he pulled him closer.

“But if it wasn’t for that, we’re probably not here now.” Mark now glanced over Lucas and smiled.  
Lucas wasn’t sure why, but Mark’s smiles always gives him a slight pain in his chest. Not the bad one, but the good kind of pain. It always brightens his day.

“Well, that’s true. If it wasn’t for my uncontrolled powerful spike, I don’t think my middle school years would be this amazing.” Lucas now rested his head against Mark’s. “You’re overreacting.” Mark puffed and bumped his head a little against Lucas’, which he intended to be as light as possible, but it ended up quite harsh and a strong sound came out because of the bumping of their heads.

Mark startled himself with what he did and checked if Lucas is okay. He immediately touched Lucas’ side cheek and asked if he was okay. But then again, he meant to touch the side of Lucas’ head where he bumped quite strongly, not his side cheek. _Oh dear god_. He suddenly felt a blush on his face, but somehow felt embarrassed as well.

“I’m not overreacting, you are. That kinda hurt.” Lucas teased Mark, but he saw Mark blushing and finally realized that Mark’s hand was touching his cheek. He slowly released himself from the way he was clinging onto Mark and took the chance to slide his hand onto Mark’s.

No one spoke for a moment, but both were smiling and enjoying the walk while holding each other’s hands. Even though it was quite awkward, Lucas managed to break the ice and said, “I’m not lying when I said that my middle school years wouldn’t be amazing if you weren’t with me.” He paused and gathered enough courage to continue. “Your presence alone brightens up my day and the thought of you washes all my worries away whenever we have a match. And I haven’t even told you how much I love your smile.”

Mark didn’t know what to say and was pretty stunned to hear those words from Lucas, the one he adores so much. _That he brightens up his days_.

He bumped his side hip against Lucas’ and shyly said, “That’s really sweet, but I haven’t told you how much I adore you.”

This time, the tables have turned. Lucas is now flushing red.

“You adore me?” He couldn’t really hide his face no more.

“I do. You’re such a great volleyball player. Your bubbly personality always gets me, and your deep voice kind of melts me.” He couldn’t even look into Lucas’ eyes.

“You’re so cute.” Lucas managed to look at Mark this time–just taking his time to stare at his side profile, a beautiful sight to see. “But you are really powerful and strong for your small built, you scare me sometimes.” He continued.

“Sorry, I sometimes have uncontrolled tendencies of pushing and bumping someone strongly.”

“That’s okay, you’re still cute.”

They managed to arrive at the arcades without being bitten and surrounded by tons of ants by being so sweet towards each other. The two of them were both cheesy and cringy, but they just laughed it off. They can’t even release themselves from the way they were holding each other’s hands. This could be the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading a work from me! also, kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
